


All That I Am

by selenesgrove



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenesgrove/pseuds/selenesgrove
Summary: In which a wizard surrounded by darkness falls in love with a benevolent witch.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)





	All That I Am

**Author's Note:**

> The playlist to this story is available on Spotify under the user awkohemmo, named All That I Am. I hope you enjoy what's to come.

**"When I looked into his eyes, I knew that I loved him with all that I am."**

_***_

_Seidr: a type of magic practiced in Norse society during the Late Scandinavian Iron Age._

The frost from the night before melted under the morning sun, softly watering the plants outside. She sat next to a large window as condensation built up and trickled down the glass, her hair falling down her back like a blanket of waves. The book of different plants sitting in her lap captivating her focus, two more days until her sixth year at Hogwarts.

*** 

_Draco: A large northern constellation, The Dragon._

He sat at the dinner table slowly scooping up vegetables, he and his Mother sitting in silence as the weight of his Fathers' controversies sat heavily on his shoulders. With an order for his plate to be taken away, he left the dining area, and the rain began to tap on the front of the manor. Walking down the galleries felt lonelier than before, one more say until his sixth year at Hogwarts.

***

Playlist: 

The Wisp Sings, Winter Aid. 

_How I sing you like a song I heard when I was young_

Gale Song, The Lumineers 

_And when you say my name may it never give you pain_

Pluto Projector, Rex Orange County 

_When you say my name, nothing's changed_

To Build a Home, The Cinematic Orchestra and Patrick Watson

_I held on as tightly as you held onto me_

Fallen, Gert Taberner

_Show me the parts of you you're not that proud of_

If I Go, I'm Goin, Gregory Alan Isakov

_I will go if you ask me to I will stay if you dare_

Be Good, Shann

_How do you always know what I think before I think it?_

Tin Lover, The Paper Kites 

_And I don't know how we fall into these holes_

Roslyn, Bon Iver 

_Shale, screen your worry from what you won't ever find_

To Be Alone With You, Sufjan Stevens 

_You gave your body to the lonely_

The Great Escape, Patrick Watson

_And you feel too much and you don't know how long you're gonna last_

It's Ok, Tom Rosenthal 

_I know someday I'm gonna be with you_

Work Song, Hozier 

_When my time comes around lay me gently._

***


End file.
